Annie's Childhood
by YarharALC
Summary: The story of Annie's life up to her current point. Only one chapter done.


"Want some chicken scrap?"

"Sure."

* * *

This is where our story begins. But all stories need a bit of backstory, so let's rewind shall we? Gregori and Amoline Hastur decided to have a child. This future war champion was given the delightful name Annie. She was not an off child until her first birthday. Amy decided it would be great to teach her magic. Amoline destroyed her enemies with fire. Wiping out waves and waves of foes while maneuvering flames. From the age of one, Annie learned basic fire tricks from her. For her second birthday, she recieved a stuffed animal. A stuffed animal she referred to as Tibbers. It took her a while, but she managed to put a spell on the doll. A spell that would let her bring Tibbers to life at her convenience. At this age, she began to get into trouble. Sometimes illegal.

We forgot about her parents. They were magicians and strategists. Greg stook to run-of-the-mill magic, while his wife (as mentioned before) prefers fire. Amoline ran into the front lines every battle. Risky, but worked out in the long run. Until, "the day" that is.

* * *

Amoline took turns with Greg on who would watch Annie every day. While it was Greg's turn, Amy proceeded business as usual. Something strange happened during the battle.

"We have intruders in the battlefield," the announcer cried, "It's not worth fighting eachother anymore! Run immediately!"

Amoline spotted an intruder. She walked away slowly, as her senses became keen. Carefully examining what looked to be a man in brown. _They're here for a reason_, she thought,_ if only I knew what it was. How do I escape the jungle when all exits are cornered? What is that behind m-_

Blackness. She had been bagged.

"Get me out!" she cried. She tried to burn them, but her magic didnt work. Conjuring all her senses didnt have an effect. She had suffocated before she had another attempt. She had been kidnapped.

"One down," an anonymous voice proclaimed victoriously, "What now, nine?"

They had attempted to get everyone in the field, but failed. Only three were captured by the mysterious gang. The announcer wasn't sure what drew them away, but they were up to no good.

* * *

The next day, Gregori heard the news. Not only did he lose his wife, but another friend of his was taken. His usual walk to work contained birds singing, bright sunlight, and overall happiness. His walk that day was dull, dark, and filled with crime everywhere he looked. The trees were dead and almost ugly. That was until a young girl approached him.

"Sir, would you like to donate to the charity for the homeless?"

Everything somehow became brighter, with no troubles to be seen. He became happy, but was unsure how. He gave the girl twenty-five gold. He kept walking with a smile. It dawned on him that there was someone following him. A strange man in brown clothing was holding a cloth that quickly went over his face.

Realizing what was happening, within milliseconds he blasted the man in brown before the gas took effect. He wondered why everyone connected to the battle was being kidnapped. He also knew that he wouldn't be able to avoid them for long.

He called in sick that day and enjoyed his time with Annie. They played with Tibbers, ate fruit, and overall enjoyed their time.

* * *

Annie knew there was something wrong when her dad returned from work early one day and late the next. She ran to the League and tried to find him. Tibbers ended up carrying Annie, because she was exhausted and not used to running that long. She spotted her dad at last, then called away Tibbers.

"Daddy!"

"Annie! You know you're not supposed to be here. What are you doing here?"

"I got scared. What took so long?"

"Battle lasted longer than usual."

"Can I walk home with you?"

"Of course! Don't stray away!"

Everything worked out fine until he noticed a brown-dressed man, again with an oily cloth.

Gregori pushed as loud as possible, "Run, Annie!" The man got Greg before he could struggle. Annie obeyed her father and ran away. Well, not immediately. She, without looking behind her, released a gigantic ball of fire at the brown man. She looked behind herself and spotted both of them lying down, but another brown man was in her pursuit. Luckily, she always carried a match box. She snapped her fingers above the match, then dropped it, creating another large ball of fire that posed as a blockade. She managed to escape, but not her father, who she assumed to have been kidnapped as well.

**A/N:** Sorry the beginning was rushed. I just wanted both of her parents to be nabbed in the first chapter. I think I'll try to build on it later in the story during conversations. Thanks for reading and hopefully rating. YarharALC out.


End file.
